


Something New

by Bex90



Series: Mickey and Ian: A D/s Relationship [6]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Chastity, Dom!Mickey, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Spanking, Sub!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Mickey and Ian spend the day testing out a couple of new toys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other fics in the works so naturally I start something new. 
> 
> PSA: Do not try and write smut on public transport, it doesn't work out well for anyone.

Mickey walked into his bedroom to see his favourite sight, Ian naked & on his knees beside their bed. Today Ian was looking at himself in the full-length mirror on the wardrobe.  
"How's it feel?" Mickey asked. He sat on the bed & swung his leg over the redhead so he was sitting directly behind him.  
"A little tight" Ian admitted, adjusting himself. "There's no way I'll be able to get fully hard"  
"Good" Mickey hissed in Ian's ear, making the redhead shiver. He moved his bare foot under Ian's groin and toed at his balls. Ian groaned and leaned back into his Dom. Mickeys fingers found Ian's nipples and kneaded them in unison. Even in its plastic confides, Ian's dick tried to grow. Mickey nibbled at Ian's ear as he continued to fondle his sub's balls with his toes.  
"Fuuuccckk" Ian moaned, closing his eyes and stretching his neck, inadvertently giving Mickey more access.  
"Open your eyes, look at yourself being a slut for me" Mickey's voice was low and velvety and not helping Ian's dick stay soft.  
"Holy shit" Ian whined as he looked at himself. In the mirror, he could see Mickey behind him, still marking his neck.  
"Here's what's going to happen" Mickey said between sucking and scraping his teeth along Ian's neck. "You're going to suck me off and swallow each and every drop. Then you're going to get up and do the breakfast dishes. And then, if you're a good boy we'll play some more. Do you think you can be a good boy for me, Ian?"  
Ian was sure if Mickey continued to talk like that, he'd be able to cum from his voice alone. "Yes sir"  
"Get to it then" Mickey sat up and leant back, waiting. Ian turned around to face his Dom without shifted his legs from his shoulders and fished Mickey's dick from his sweats. Using the pads of fingers, Ian tickled Mickeys balls as he ran his tongue over the slit and head. Mickey moaned above him, throwing his head back. Ian grinned before swallowing his entire dick, letting it hit the back of his throat. Mickey coughed and spluttered as Ian continued to tickle his balls and tried to let his dick further down his throat. Ian felt a hand claw at his head, gripping the red strands of hair. Mickey moaned lowly as Ian licked a long stripe from his balls to the tip of his dick.  
"You're far too good at this" Mickey managed as he forced Ian's face into his crotch. Ian beamed at the praise as his own dick strained within its confines. Hearing praise like that from Mickey would ever get old.  
"Don't even think about it" Mickey swatted at Ian's wandering hand as it found his ass. Mickey looked down at Ian with a quirked eyebrow. "You've got a job to do so get on it" There was an edge to Mickey's voice that Ian knew better than to argue with, so he withdrew his hand and concentrated on his Dom's dick. Ian knew when Mickey was close, his whole body trembled and the hand in Ian's hair tightened. Ian held Mickeys dick in his mouth until the older man pushed him off and only then did Ian wipe his mouth and suck on his own fingers. Throughout this new experience Ian had developed a serious oral fixation and would happily spend evenings lying on the sofa with Mickey's fingers in his mouth like a pacifier. Mickey didn't say anything about, just obliged when they laid together and Ian reached for his hand. 

"Such a good boy" Mickey reached out and pulled Ian into a searing kiss. "Fuck I love you"  
Ian keened at the affection. "I love you too Sir"  
"How's it feel?" Mickey repeated his earlier question as he moved his foot under Ian's caged dick.  
It was only now that Ian was even aware of his dick. Usually sucking Mickey off made him achingly hard. But he'd been so focused on his task, Ian didn't have time to think about it. It was only now that he was straining painfully.  
"It's painful" Ian answered honestly. "But it's only painful now, thinking about how what I just did gave you pleasure, made you happy"  
"I think I'm liking this chastity thing" Mickey grinned, scratching Ian under the chin. "Show me your ass"  
Ian spun around and put his face in the carpet, shuffling backwards towards Mickey.  
"Such a pretty little thing" Mickey murmured as he raked his finger nails across the pale flesh, leaving long red lines on Ian's back. He reached into the nearest drawer & retrieved a tube of lube and Ian's favourite ribbed vibrator. After a few slaps and pinches, Mickey lathered both Ian's hole and his own fingers with lube before inserting his fingers, one by one, into Ian's ass. Ian arched his back and mewled as he tried fucking himself on Mickey's fingers.  
"Don't" Mickey warned with a sharp slap to Ian's right cheek. Ian whimpered pathetically when Mickey withdrew his fingers, only to yelp in surprise when the vibrator breached his entrance. Mickey chuckled and pushed the toy into Ian until the base was flat against his ass.  
"Stand up" Mickey ordered. Mickey moved to stand into front of Ian and offered his hands. Ian got to his feet gingerly, gripping Mickeys forearms tightly as he got used to the intrusion.  
"Please" Ian begged when Mickey flipped the vibrator onto its lowest setting.  
"You don't think I was going to make this easy for you, did you?" Mickey feigned shock.  
"You're evil" Ian panted. He still hadn't let go of Mickey's arms.  
"You know what you have to do if you want it to stop" Mickey looked at Ian with a raised eyebrow and Ian vigorously shook his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting go of Mickey and straightening up.  
"Dishes and then come back here" Mickey instructed. Ian nodded, biting his lip as the vibrator shifted with each step and grazed his prostate ever so slightly. It was maddening.  
Fifteen minutes the kitchen was spotless and Ian was a withering mess. Mickey was having far too much fun messing with the vibrators remote from the comfort of the bedroom and jacking off to the sounds of Ian's yelps and moans. He was aware of Ian, who had returned from the kitchen and was now on his knees near the door. But Mickey chose to ignore his sub a little longer, in favour of jerking himself off.  
"Stand up and get over here" Mickey commanded without looking at Ian. The sub was quick comply. "I want you turn around & pull the vibrator out slowly"  
"Yes sir" Ian turned his back on Mickey, bent over and gripped the base of the vibrator. Ian always hated this part, he'd get used to the full feeling and now it was time to get rid of it. He took a deep breath and pulled the toy out slowly. He could hear Mickey making a barely audible groan behind him as the Dom watched on. Ian sighed at the emptiness as he tossed the vibrator aside and waited for Mickeys next instruction. The Dom stood up and circled his sub, tracing his fingers lightly over the pale, sweaty flesh.  
"You're so beautiful" Mickey murmured when he stopped in front of Ian & looked him directly in the eye. "But you know what'd make you even more beautiful?"  
"What's that Sir?" Ian asked, shivering under Mickeys touch.  
"Take a guess" Mickey whispered hotly in the redhead's ear, cupping Ian's ass for emphasise.  
"A red ass?" Ian suggested, knowing exactly what Mickey wanted to hear.  
"Bingo" Mickey praised. "And how are we going to achieve that?"  
Ian let out an involuntary giggle as he remembered the small wooden paddle he'd brought home a few weeks ago. He'd been thinking about trying something new for a while and Mickey had been complaining how sore his hand would get when he'd spank Ian so Ian took it upon himself to find something suitable. Needless to say, Mickey had been beyond thrilled when Ian showed it to him.  
"Go get it" Mickey instructed with a slap to Ian's ass. It took a couple of minutes for Ian to find the wooden paddle, but he returned to Mickey less than five minutes later with the toy in his hand. 

"You ready?" Mickey asked as he manhandled Ian into position across the edge of the bed.  
"Yes sir" Ian nodded.  
"Count them out" Mickey ordered, raising the paddle. Ian got to 15 before the pain got too much and tears started. He hated himself for crying because he knew Mickey would stop and probably even break away from his Dom persona. Predictably Mickey did stop, he tossed the paddle aside and gently pulled Ian up the bed so they were laying together. But Ian was surprised when he didn't break character.  
"You did so well baby" Mickey purred in Ian's ear. "I'm so proud of you"  
They laid together until Ian's sobs subsided. Ian looked up at his Dom and smiled. "Thank you"  
"Any time" Mickey smiled before leaning down to kiss Ian deeply. They fell into the bed & Ian crawled over Mickey so he was practically lying on top of his Dom. Mickey wrapped an arm around Ian & scratched at his scalp.  
"Mick?" Ian asked after a few minutes silence. He was getting restless. Mickey hummed sleepily but didn't open his eyes.  
"Sir?" Ian tried again as he began planting small kisses along the older man's jawline. That got Mickey's attention, his eyes snapped open and he looked down at Ian who was trying to sneak a hand under his tee.  
"Can you fuck me?" Ian asked, shifting so he was fully on top of Mickey. The Dom smirked & reached towards the bedside table where the small silver key was.  
"Don't worry about it" Ian said as he reached for Mickeys hand and pulled it to his mouth so he could suck on his fingers.  
"Fuck" Mickey moaned, bucking up as Ian dry humped him. He allowed this to go on for a few more minutes before gripping Ian's forearms and flipping them over in one fluid motion. Ian gasped in surprise as he reached for Mickey’s hand again. Mickey managed to pull down his sweats with his free hand and lube his cock up. Ian spread his legs wider, an invitation, and Mickey lined himself against the younger man's hole. Mickey entered Ian slowly, giving the sub time to adjust to the feeling. Ian moaned around Mickey's fingers as Mickey started to move. Slow at first but steadily increasing the pace. Ian groaned dirtily underneath him. Ian finally let Mickeys hand go, in favour of balling his owns in the sheets and Mickey was able to balance himself properly & go to town. The combination of Ian's moans and the day’s events brought Mickey to the edge much quicker than he'd like & before he knew it he was shooting his load. Even locked up, Ian leaked through his cage. Mickeys entire body felt like jelly was he gently pulled out & looked at Ian. He wasn't even sure his sub was conscious, his eyes were closed and he wasn't making a sound.  
"Fucking hell" Ian muttered as he rolled towards Mickey & buried his face in the older man's chest. "Holy shit"  
Mickey chuckled & ran his fingers through the damp, red strands. "Pretty good, eh?"  
"Fuck no, that was incredible" Ian mumbled. "I wanna leave it on for a bit"  
Mickey was pleasantly surprised by Ian's words but more than happy to oblige.  
"Clean it first and then we'll try a week, ok?"  
"Ok" Ian voice was thick with sleep & Mickey knew the cleaning wasn't happening anytime soon. So, he wrapped his arms around his sub, kissed the top of his head & closed his eyes. Yeah, cleaning up could wait for a bit.


End file.
